Doctor Doofenshmirtz
Doctor Doofenshmirtz is the main antagonist of the Disney animated television series, Phineas and Ferb. Doofenshmirtz is an incompetent scientist in every way: his inventions, or -inators, are comically impractical, he creates self-destruct buttons compulsively, and his motivations are petty at best, moronic at worst. As such, he is typically played for laughs in the villains wars, particularly the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War and the Animated v. Video Game Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Begiinings Heinz Doofenschmirtz was a student at Evile Academy. He was best friends with Norton Nimnul. Heinz and Norton were at a bowling alley where Drew Lipsky and Amy Hall were on a date. They decided to tease Amy (as they often did) about her affinity for stuffed animals and weight. Amy was visually upset, angering Drew, who snapped at Heinz and Norton, and dragged them out of the establishment by their long nose and curly hair, respectively. Heinz later fled the academy during the fire. Attacking Destro After the fall of Anton Sevarius, David Xanatos is in need of a new scientist. Doofenshmirtz volunteers for the position. Intrigued by the doctor's offer, Xanatos gives Doofenshmirtz a small group of Steel Clan robots, instructing him to acquire information on Destro's latest weapons. When Doofenshmirtz is discovered, he wastes not time revealing his robot reinforcements to Destro. The robotic gargoyles take out many of Destro's war machines, but they are eventually outnumbered and destroyed. Sadly for Destro, Doofenshmirtz escapes. The Tragic Fall Doofenshmirtz does not tolerate being sent on a suicide mission; thus, he conspires with the Skeleton King to kill Xanatos. Doofenshmirtz and another scientist, Norton Nimnul, attack Xanatos's base, but come face to face with the criminal's latest discovery, Professor Ibsen. Ibsen creates some flying monkeys, but the two doctors wipe them out with their weapons. Doofenshmirtz calls in two mechanical dogs, but Ibsen creates a giant, mechanical hippo. The hippo knocks out the dogs and chases Doofenshmirtz out of the building. The doctor leaps from the window, falling to a pitiable demise. Disney Villains War An Unexpected Stalemate Doofenshmirtz discovers that the Phantom Blot is a more respected and successful villain than he is. Enraged, he decides to deal with his adversary. The doctor actually manages to surprise the Blot by entering through the front door. The Phantom Blot threatens Doofenshmirtz with a laser. Yet Doofenshmirtz's stupidity ends up his saving grace; pushing a button that says "Do Not Push," he activates a laser that takes out the Phantom Blot. However, the button also triggers the base's self-destruct mechanism. Both end up killed in the explosion. Disney Villains War 2 Disney Villains War 3 Disney Vs Anime Villains War Disney Vs Anime Villains War - Part Two Animated Vs Video Game Villains War Cartoon Villains War Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Gallery Doofenshmirtz anime.jpg|Doofenshmirtz in the anime Doctor Doofenshmirtz CGI.jpg|Doctor Doofenshmirtz in the universe CGI Category:Disney Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Dr. willy and doofenshmirtz's alliance Category:Xanatos's Alliance Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in T.v Shows Villains Category:War of the Villains Participants Category:Robotnik and Mojo Jojo Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Dr. Drakken and Doofenshmirtz Alliance in T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Dr Robotnik and Drakken Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:The Joker Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Phineas and Ferb Villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:CGI Villains Category:Cruella's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Syndrome's Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Shego Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Mad Scientist Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Rivals Category:Giovanni Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Neutral Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Queen Grimhilde's Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Pete’s Alliance in Disney Heroes Vs Villains Category:Mojo Jojo's alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Pages with Origins Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Pete's and Yosemite Sam's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Maleficent's and Hades's Alliance in Animated vs CGI Villains War Category:Hand Drawn Animated Heroes vs. Villains Category:Villains Battles Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Dr.Eggman's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Mojo Jojo's and Doctor Doofenshmitz's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Utrom Shredder's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's) Category:Disney Villains in Villains War